Tumbleweed
Tumbleweed Look Tumbleweed is a very pale yellow with a black diamond back pattern that wraps around his snout, He is covered in more scars then you count most inflected by himself but the others are either from when he was a dragonet when he lived in the Scorpion den and would consistently get into fights or by the being that feed off his insanity. He is unusually tall for a sandwing his height runs in his family, his stinger is made out of pure bronze and is useless. he wears two pieces of jewelry, one is a sliver scorpion necklace with a ruby in the center and two is simple black earring and he wears 2 on each ear Personality If you knew him as a dragonet you'll know him as a carefree and irresponsible rascal who was consistently getting into fights due to his unnatural talent to find a fight no matter where he was But know a days he is stricken with suicidal thoughts that cause him to give himself the countless scars, and he tends to be aggravated easy and always seen either laying down or pacing in his padded cell...oh wait i forgot to mention he is insane Relationships Scorpio Relation: Father Status:"Dead" Cause of Death:Murdered by Papyrus Papyrus Relation: Mother Status: Dead Cause of Death: Murdered by Tumbleweed Viper Relation:Older Brother Status: Alive Age: 26 years Zerda Relation:Older Sister Status: Alive Age: 23 Silhouette Relation: "Friend" Status: Alive Trust rate: 25.9% ---- Cockatiel Relation: "Friend" Status: Alive Trust rate: 20% ---- Glimmer Relation: Friend Status: Alive Trust rate: 99.99999999999999999999999999999999999% ---- Backstory Tumbleweed has been double crossed and lied to his inter life Early life: Tumbleweed grew up with his family Scorpio,Papyrus,Viper and Zerda, but when he was barely 2 he was told to go outside after his family got into a fight about him and with his spectacular hearing he could hear what they whisper/Yelling, that he wasn't even biologically related to his "Family" , he apparently was found by Scorpio who had left the desert to sell somethings and as he had made his way back he saw tumbleweeds egg rolling along the sand like a tumbleweed, That was the first lie. The Next lie was when he was about 7 he found out his crush who had become closer to him named Sundial(who was male, again homosexual) was simply dared to get to know him and thought he was the most ugly sandwing in the Scorpion den both physically and mentally, but Viper soon found out about this and swiftly "Dealt" with it and he never saw Sundial again. The third lie was that his mother loved them but the truth came out when Papyrus killed Scorpio brutally The fourth lie was that he was weak and non-precise but he slit Papyrus's throat with one simple cut Mid-Life: He fell in love with a mesmerizing Seawing named Whale-Shark who double crossed him by trying to murder him The One happy thing in his life was finding his pet manned wolf doppelganger in his life he had been lied to over 100 times and double crossed 50 times